My everything
by Sophie SNxx
Summary: When Beck cheats on Tori, does she let it go or takes it in a very bad way. One-shot


**This is how i'm going to make up for Changing. **  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious :{)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV: <strong>

"Hey Beck!" I smiled.  
>"Hey babe." He smiled as he kissed me. I was dating Beck Oliver the hottest guy on Earth. He was my everything.<br>"Do you want to go to the movie's tonight?" I asked.  
>"Errrrr, I can't my mum's making me tidy up my R.V" He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He always does that when he's nervous.<br>"What's wrong honey? Why are you nervous?"  
>"Nervous? Whatever gave you that idea?" He said.<br>"This." I said, "_Errrrr, I can't my mum's making me tidy up my R.V_" I said in my genetic boy's voice as I ran my fingers through my hair.  
>"I still think you need to improve your boy's voice." He smirked.<br>"Don't laugh! Anyway, I think it's good that you're tidying up your R.V." I laughed.  
>"I have to go now. I love you." He said.<br>"Love you too." I smiled as I kissed him passionately. I watched him walk away.  
>"TORIII!" I heard her energetic voice shout.<br>"Yes Cat?"  
>"Guess what?"<br>"What? I asked.  
>"My parents took me out to this really nice restaurant and you have to go with me tonight. Everyone else is going. Except Jade. Can you ask Beck?"<br>"I can come but Beck can't he's gonna tidy up his R.V."  
>"That's good. I'm happy for him."<br>"That's what I said."  
>"Kk. See ya at 6." She smiled as she hopped away.<p>

**~6pm~**

I was impatiently waiting for everyone to arrive. I finally saw them arriving in a car. "Hey guys!" I said as they approached me.  
>"Hey Tori!" They all said. Cat excitedly jumped into the restaurant. "Hurry up guys!" Cat shouted.<br>We walked in and sighed at Cat's bubbliness. "Oooh Tori! Beck's here are you sure he's cleaning his R.V?" Cat asked.  
>"Yeah I'm sure I'll go ask him what's up." I began walking but stopped halfway as I saw a brunette walk towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek. I couldn't breathe. My everything didn't constantly think about me. He had her on his mind. I turned around and stormed over to the rest of the gang. They were all smiling and talking until they saw my expression. "Tori what's wrong?" Andre asked.<br>"Did you talk to him?" Robbie asked.  
>"No. We don't need to speak."<br>"Why?" Rex asked.  
>"Why don't you see for yourselves." I said as I stepped aside. I watched their faces drop.<br>"I'm so sorry Tori."  
>"It's fine."<br>"Are you sure you're okay I can take you home if you want." Andre asked.  
>"I'm gonna go to the waitress." I sighed. I casually walked over to a woman standing behind the counter. "I need a favour." I said.<br>"Sure."  
>"I need to borrow your uniform."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Look. I just found out my boyfriend's cheating on me and I to get back at him."<br>"Fine but you owe me." She said.  
>"Sure yeah."<p>

**~2 minutes later~**

I walked out of the toilet with a hideous nose and fake blonde hair. The lady made me wear the really annoying fake nose and hair. I grabbed the tray which had their drinks and I casually walked over their table. "Your drinks sir." I smiled as I placed their drinks on the table. A lonely tear left my eye. "Are you alright ma'am?" Beck asked.  
>"Just found out my boyfriend cheated on me." I sighed.<br>"Oh." He said as he looked down.  
>"You should be saying 'Oh'." I said.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"I just can't believe it! You know, my own boyfriend. You know what he said to me?" I asked.<br>"What?"  
>I smiled. "<em>Errrrr, I can't my mum's making me tidy up my R.V."<em> I said in the safe voice I had used this morning. His eyes widened. "Beck! You're a cheating bastard!" I screamed as I pinched off my fake nose and pulled off the wig.  
>"Tori!" He said as he stood up.<br>"You were my everything." I sighed. As I let the tears run freely.  
>"Let me explain."<br>"Explain what? I HATE YOU!" I screamed.  
>"Tori, please." He pleaded.<br>"This has just about passed the line." I said as I stormed out and left Beck in despair and the gang in complete shock.  
>"Tori!" I heard Andre call, not him. I turned around and ran straight into his arms. I cried. "I'll take you home."<br>"TORRRII!" I heard Cat call.  
>"Hey kitty Cat." I managed a smile.<br>"I hate that restaurant!" She shouted.  
>"Me too."<br>"Let's go home." She sighed and we made our way to Andre's car including Robbie.

**~At Tori's house~**

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Cat asked.  
>"I'm sure. I just want some time to think." I sighed.<br>"Kk." Cat smiled.  
>"Bye." Robbie said.<br>"Look after yourself." Andre said as he closed the front door. I sunk into the couch and shut my eyes. I heard the door open and my eyes flung open. I mentally growled at him.  
>"What do you want?" I hissed.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Like that's gonna make me forgive you." I huffed.<br>"What will?"  
>"If you kiss me."<br>"Okay." He said as he walked towards me.  
>"Are you kidding me?" I shouted. "Like a kiss would change everything! You were my everything! You meant so much to me, I thought you were the most decent guy I've ever dated. And you know the guys I've dated. Ryder. Stephan and now you. You have no idea how I feel right now." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I came out with one thing in my hand.<br>"Tori." He said. "Put the knife down." He warned.  
>"Why?"<br>"So you don't hurt someone."  
>"You mean so I don't hurt you?"<br>"Tori please." He started to back away and I moved closer.  
>"Who said I was going to hurt you?" I smiled. He was pressed against the wall we were so close I could hear his heart. "No harm done." I said as I drove the knife into my stomach. I fell to the ground. I expected he was expecting that I would kill him. But he thought wrong.<br>"TORI!" He shouted. "Why did you do that?" He asked tears running down his face.  
>"You. Were. My. Everything." I smiled as I ran my hand across his face and slowly closed my eyes. I never got to owe the waitress. I never get to watch my parents grow old. I never get to have a child. I can't accomplish my life. It's all over.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Was it good? Hope you did! I hope it made up for changing. :{P<strong>


End file.
